Dragons
The Dragons... these legendary creatures were first summoned by Dudley as his final guardians. Once he has been defeated, these guys would run amok and become the bosses of everyday battles. There's no question that they possesses the highest HP and attack power as they would either claw or send elemental breaths at the player. *'Common Dragon' The word "common" in their name can be pretty misleading. Dragons aren't common creatures (for obvious reasons) but it could be that these guys are the most common variation that the player should find in the wilderness. Interestingly, these guys only appear once Dudley has been defeated. *'Fire Dragon' Fire elemental dragon. They are the masters of fire. They will consider the core of a volcano as their bed and they might catch a chill in the tundra region. Funnily enough, the game has its ironic bits. The player fights fire with fire... *'Sea Dragon' Water elemental dragon. They make their home in the vast oceans and preys mainly on fish. Sightings of them have been spectacular but some cases are just pure bad luck when they destroy ships out of certain reasons. *'Ice Dragon' Ice elemental dragon. They are the rivals of the Fire Dragons and would catch a fever should they venture into warmer climates. Luckily, they are known to be able to freeze the air around them as they walk. *'Stone Dragon' Stone elemental dragon. These guys can have a very strange diet but their digestive system would be the strongest out of all its cousins. They rather be in the rocky crevices in a lonely canyon than to be in the open. These guys are a rare sight. *'Wind Dragon' Wind elemental dragon. They make their nests in high altitudes in caves. The young are highly agile at birth so to be able to climb high places with ease. *'Storm Dragon' Lightning elemental dragon. These guys also make their nests in high altitudes much like the Wind Dragons. The only difference is that these guys make their nests in the open to receive the power of electricity for its heat to warm their eggs. It also helps stimulate the hatching of the whelps. *'Field Dragon' Plant elemental dragon. The name is a misconception. In actuality, these guys are actually pretty reclusive and don't like open fields. However, they have sometimes been sighted when they move to another forest. *'Shadow Dragon' Shadow elemental dragon. Perhaps the most dangerous of the bunch. They are readily hungry for prey as they stalk in the shadows of the night. There are truly omens of death and there are rumors that they devour the souls of the dead. Trivia *The Wind Dragon has a graphical error. Its right tooth is colored white, while the left one is yellowish brown. *The Common Dragon is the only dragon who isn't summoned by Dudley when the player fights the dragons. *The Common Dragon can only be seen when Dudley has been defeated. It appears as a mini-boss in levels after so, randomly. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses